Under the Bridge
by Renatinha Black
Summary: How will the war between Harry and Voldemort end? This sonfic, based on the song with the same name by Red Hot Chilli Peppers, tells this two wizards’ last meeting, and what happens next. (Please r&r, I’m terrible at summaries! :P)


**Under The Bridge**  
  
_(Red Hot Chili Peppers)_  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are J.K. Rowling's and the song, Red Hot Chili Pepper's, I don't mean to steal any of them.  
  
_Sometimes I feel  
  
Like I don't have a partner  
  
Sometimes I feel  
  
Like my only friend  
  
Is the city I live in  
  
The city of angels  
  
Lonely as I am  
  
Together we cry  
_  
It's been three years since Voldemort returned, two since the Ministry of Magic arrogated the fact. Life has changed drastically since then, too much in Harry's opinion. The worst part was to be alone. In the middle of last year, end of his 6th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort tried to get to him through one of his friends. He captured Percy, who had already made it up with his family, and threatened to kill him if Harry didn't go to where he was. Harry went, against everybody else's will, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from killing his best friend's brother. He managed to flee back to Hogwarts, but since then it has been considered dangerous to be his friend.  
  
Only Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed by his side. However, in July, after several assaults, Harry finally convinced them to hide under a Fidelius spell. He was the keeper of their secret, since that if Voldemort found him, there would be no need of hiding anymore. If that happened, one of them would end up dead. If this one was Voldemort, it wouldn't be dangerous outside, if it was Harry, well... He who must not be named wouldn't look for them any longer.  
  
_I drive on her streets  
  
'Cause she's my companion  
  
I walk through her hills  
  
'Cause she knows who I am  
  
She sees my good deeds  
  
And she kisses me windy  
  
I never worry  
  
Now that is a lie  
_  
Last month, Harry went back to the Dursley's, as Dumbledore said it was better. He was right on saying that the last Potter couldn't be touched by a mortal spell under that roof, but the house wasn't protected. It has been now two weeks since he received an unexpected visit. Eight Death Eaters went to Privet Drive and blowed up number 4. Once that was done, their master came for Harry. When all the hopes seemed to be lost, Dumbledore arrived and told Harry to run away with the Dursley. It costed him his life.  
  
The Dursley were sent to America, under a witness protection program. They were said to have witnessed a murder, a murder committed by the new mafia (how Voldemort and his followers were called by the muggles). Of course nobody was killed, that was just an excuse the Minister of Magic gave to send them away. Because of that, Harry didn't have a place to live. In fact, he also didn't want to have one. He knew if he had, it would also be destroyed sooner or later. He'd rather ramble in the streets of London, dark and deserted because of the new war.  
  
Harry kept saying he didn't worry about being found, he knew that was going to happen. If anyone asked, he'd say he was fine, he had already got used to that. The only one he couldn't deceive, was himself. In the bottom of his heart he felt fear, and loneliness.  
  
_I don't ever want to feel  
  
Like I did that day  
  
Take me to the place I love  
  
Take me all the way  
_  
It was with a heavy heart that he was dealing with the headmaster's pass away. If only he could go back to Hogwarts, meet his friends, distract a little. But he needed to be strong. He felt it was going to be over soon.  
  
_It's hard to believe  
  
That there's nobody out there  
  
It's hard to believe  
  
That I'm all alone  
  
At least I have her love  
  
The city she loves me  
  
Lonely as I am  
  
Together we cry  
_  
A few drops fell over Harry's face. Once more London streets would be washed from the signs of that war, once more they were going to be washed from any happiness left. Harry laid over to take shelter under a bridge. He sat down, laid his back on the wall and drew his knees up, trying to warm up a little, but he couldn't. His heart was too lonely to be warmed. It was hard to believe he was all by himself. Suddenly, a tear ran down his face.  
  
_I don't ever want to feel  
  
Like I did that day  
  
Take me to the place I love  
  
Take me all the way  
_  
He had always had someone by his side while he was at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Ginny... Ginny, she had been wonderful helping to ease Sirius passing. They started dating during Harry's sixth year. Ron didn't like the idea in the beginning, naturally, but he accepted that after Hermione asked him too. How he missed being at Hogwarts!  
  
_Under the bridge downtown  
  
Is where I drew some blood  
  
Under the bridge downtown  
  
I could not get enough  
  
Under the bridge downtown  
  
Forgot about my love  
  
Under the bridge downtown  
  
I gave my life away  
_  
Suddenly, Harry was brought back from his thoughts. A loud crack announced the arrival of nine men, wearing black cloaks. Death Eaters. One of them moved towards Harry and took his hood off, showing a pair of red eyes with slits for pupils on a face whiter than a skull. Harry raised his wand just in time to block the other's Expelliarmus spell. The scene that followed that movement would be put into every history book if it had been described by any witness, if he or she could describe it.  
  
If one didn't understand what was going on, he could have said it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Colored sparks flying everywhere... Blue, silver, red, green... Apparently, they just appeared in the middle of the air, going in one direction then exploding, flaking all around. This one would just realize what truly was happening on the moment a young boy with dark hair hit the wall and fell, getting up a moment later, yes, but with a bleeding arm. Although Harry, who had learned to apparate once he was seventeen, was fighting bravely, avoiding several shots, he was hit by a Stunner. Obviously, experience counted a lot on that moment, and a boy was quite behind on that point.  
  
It seemed to be over, one didn't move, while the other gave one step at a time, staring at the first's eyes. Harry knew he wasn't prepared to defeat his opponent, he knew he hadn't learn enough. At that instant, Ginny's face came to his mind. He couldn't give up. He had promised her to be fine after everything was over. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. He said to himself that if he could not manage to get out from there alive, he would, at least, prevent her more suffering, taking with him the only one who could cause her that.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Harry pointed his wand to his opponent with his good arm, so did the other. Both shouted, unisonous, two words and a jet of green sparks issued from both wands, meeting in mid-air, just as it had happened three years before. But this time, they didn't stop. Each kept its direction and hit its target.  
  
Both men fell into the ground, eyes closing. Harry saw everything going dark and heard someone shouting his name. He tried to hold a little longer so he could recognize whose voice was that. Joining every strength left and said in a low defective voice:  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny."  
  
Now he couldn't talk, not even hear anymore. Before everything was lost, he could still feel two small warm drops falling over his face.  
  
Slowly, his sight started to get clear again, but he wasn't feeling pain. Once more he heard his name being called, yet with a different voice. He knew that voice. A grinning face, surrounded by a long dark hair, still dim, appeared. Beside him two other faces showed themselves, one with long mahogany hair and the other thin with short black hair. These two he had never seen personally, but he knew who they were. Yes, he was sure now... He died...

* * *

The moment both men fell, twelve more people apparated. When Hemione saw the scene, she shouted Harry's name and Ginny ran towards him while the others manage to capture the Death Eaters. After the task was done, Ron, his brothers and parents were standing beside the boy's body. Moody was holding Tonk's hand, whose eyes had just left a tear out. Lupin went to Ginny, and whispered at Harry's ears:  
  
"You fought bravely! Good-bye friend!"  
  
But he couldn't hear anymore.

* * *

Hi guys!  
  
Today I woke up with this idea on my mind and I couldn't sleep before finishing it. It's my first songfic, so I hope you like it! Please, don't forget to review, I can assure you that it doesn't hurt!  
  
Thanks.  
  
Renatinha Black =D 


End file.
